Lucid Dreams
by Chloe Edmonds
Summary: Dick Grayson's life is horrible. 2 of his friends are troublesome, his girlfriend is in a coma and the only place where he thought he was safe is now a place of intense sadness. His lucid dreams are taking over his life. He can't live like this. He has to do something about it, but what is can he do? Summary sucks, please read and review :)
1. Intruder

**So hi, I have returned with better writing skills and things to write about :D enjoy . Please note that italics means that it's what the person is thinking, understand? Good :D**

* * *

**Dick's POV**

I rolled onto my back and looked up at the scummy ceiling. Getting restless I turned over to my side and glanced at the time on my alarm clock. _3:23, dammit. Go to sleep you idiot, 100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95 argh just go to sleep! _I threw the blankets of and shivered at the cool air against my bare chest. I got up and shuffled my feet across the floor and reached the kitchen. As I opened the fridge door I hear the sound of footsteps. I furrowed my eyebrows and squinted, trying to see any figures. The footsteps seemed to stop down the hall. Reaching my arm to where I keep the cooking knives, I grabbed one and pressed myself against the wall. Peeking my head out the side I saw no one. I slid against the wall and tip-toed down the hall. I heard the foot steps getting closer to me and now I heard heavy breathing. I searched the wall for the light-switch and flipped it on, jumping at where I suddenly saw the figure. The person screamed. The scream was all too familiar. "God dammit Garfield! What the hell are you doing here!"  
"I'm sorry dude! Please don't kill me! Please!" He freaked out, holding his hands above him.  
"Huh?" Garfield looked like he was about to cry. I looked over to my hands  
"Ohh. Sorry." I realised that I was holding the knife over Garfield's head. I put the knife down. Garfield threw his hands down with a sigh of relief.  
"Dude, I seriously thought you were gonna kill me, you were freaking me out man."  
"Yeah well what do you expect? You broke into my fucking apartment!"  
"Woah woah calm down dude! I thought it would be funny!"  
"God dammit!" I threw the knife on the ground.  
"Woah woah! Dude what is your problem?" Garfield took a couple of steps back. I brushed my hands over my head. "Look man, it's just not the right time to do this kinda shit."  
"Dude, I know, you're going through a rough patch. Trust me, we all wish that Roy stopped with the drugs and we all wish that Racheal actually talked to us but we can't do anything about it!"  
"Get out."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Get. Out."  
"Whatever dude, ever since Kori's accident you've been acting like a total jerk." Garfield stomped out of my apartment and slammed the door behind him.  
I grunted and punched the wall, leaving a hole behind. I walked back to my bed and jumped into it. Pulling the covers over my body I loose myself in my lucid dreams again.

* * *

**Confusing and short I know, a lot will be revealed in the next chapter. By the way, reviews will speed up updates so please review, thanks a lot for reading :D**


	2. Memories and Apologies

**So yeah, the first chapter was super duper confusing, even for me hahaha, hopefully this will make more sense :D by the way in this chapter italics mean a dream/flashback :D**

**Previously: **_**"Get out."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Get. Out."  
"Whatever dude, ever since Kori's accident you've been acting like a total jerk." Garfield stomped out of my apartment and slammed the door behind him.  
I grunted and punched the wall, leaving a hole behind. I walked back to my bed and jumped into it. Pulling the covers over my body I loose myself in my lucid dreams again.**_

**Now:  
Dick's Dreams/POV**

"_Oh friend Dick, this night has been so wonderful, thank you very much." Kori said  
"No problem Kori, I'm glad tonight was so good." I smiled as I looked over to her. All of a sudden I heard screeching tires. The next thing I heard was the sound of metal crushing against metal. I heard Kori scream. I couldn't see anything. Now I could only hear my own heart pounding and my heavy breathing. _

_I woke up in a bright white room. People were rushing back and forth, saying things I couldn't quite understand, there were only a few things I could make out. Something like "we're losing her"  
"… Heart rate slowing down"  
"Induce coma" who is this girl they're talking about. I turn my head to the side and groan in pain. Right next to me is Kori. That's who they were talking about. I try to talk to her but I can't get the words out. Everything is floating away. The white room is dying down. The voices are drowning away to muffles. All of a sudden everything is black._

I jump up in distress, breathing deeply in and out, sweating. "Dammit!" I punch the bed and look at the time. "7:30, well at least I got some sleep." I scratch my head and walk into the kitchen, remembering what happened early this morning. I walk into the hall remembering that I never picked up that knife, leant down, picked it up and went back into the kitchen, returning the knife to its original position. "Maybe I should call Garfield…" I pick up the phone and dial the number. "six, seven, eight, nine, nine, nine, one, two, one, two" I speak out the number as I dial. I wait for a couple ring and hear the familiar voice of Garfield. "Dick?"  
"Yeah, hey, Garfield."  
"What's up dude?"  
"Look, about this morning I-"  
"Dude I get it, it was a bad idea I'm s-"  
"No you shouldn't apologise, I should apologise man, I'm sorry."  
Garfield sighs "Whatever dude."  
"Okay, we should go see Roy today, maybe even Rachael as well."  
"Yeah good idea dude, meet up at Roy's at like 8:30?"  
"Yeah sure, see you then."  
"Ok, bye dude."  
"Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. I opened up the fridge and pulled out some left over pizza and the bottle of coke. I pulled a piece of greasy pizza out and gobbled it down, topping it off with a big gulp of coke. I put the pizza and coke back in the fridge and walked back to my room. I walked over to my dresser, pulling some drawers open and grabbing a red shirt, boxers and some skinny jeans. I walked to the bathroom, put my clothes down on the vanity and walked over to the shower, twisting the water on. Stripping off my boxers I walked into the shower, sighing in satisfaction as the warm water trickled over my cold body. After lathering myself in soap then rinsing, I turned off the water and walked out of the shower, grabbing the towel off the towel rack and wrapping it around my body. I got changed, brushed my teeth and spiked up my hair. Leaving the bathroom I passed through my room again, grabbing a pair of socks, slipping them on and walking out into the hall and at the front door. I put my shoes on and grabbed my green jacket, putting my arms through each hole. I looked at the time. It was 8 already. I grabbed my keys, cell phone and wallet and stuffed them in my back pocket. Preparing myself for the cold weather, I opened and locked the door, closing it behind me then jogged over to my car. I opened the car and jumped inside. I pushed the key into ignition, loving the sound of my car engine running. Driving was good, it was something I loved. I got to the all too familiar intersection. I tried and succeeded at blocking out the memories of the crash. I finally arrived at Roy's place, seeing Garfield's car already in the drive way. I turned the car of and got out, locking it in the process. I reached the front door, took of my shoes and walked in, knowing Roy wouldn't give two shits about me just waltzing in. "Garfield, Roy, I'm here." I called out  
"Yeah, we're in the kitchen." I heard Garfield call out. I walked over to the kitchen and took a seat next to Gar. "Hey Dick." Roy greeted me. He was obviously high off some drug. His eyes were blood-shoot and he was pale as a ghost. "Hey Roy, what have you been up to?"  
"Nothin' much." He spoke, but his mouth wasn't really connected to his brain, his eyes were focused on something else. He seemed to be thinking about something else. "Okay. How are you?"  
"Fine." I looked over to Garfield and he just shrugged.  
"Ok.."  
"You guys should leave." Roy said before walking off and shutting his bedroom door.  
"He's obviously paid no attention to rehab." Garfield said.  
"Yeah. We should go."

**So this is the second chapter, no one has reviewed the first so I'm gonna update and see what happens, please review :D**


	3. Roy's Story

**So I finally got a review haha, thank you Nkcandygirl for reviewing :D so this chapter is going to be mainly in Roy's POV. You'll see how the drugs affect him and what drug he's actually taking. First of all, the story is going to start in his dream. So anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Roy's POV (Italics mean what's happening in his dream)**

_What the hell am I doing? Who the fuck walks around Jump City at midnight? I'll probably get jumped or something. Haha jumped in Jump City. So anyways, moving along. Some druggo is hanging around the front of my apartment complex. Quiet Roy, be quiet. Just act natural. Walk past him, slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly – "HEY!" Dammit. The druggo saw me, his voice was slurred and he looked out of it, most likely heroin. "Uh hey." I say awkwardly, rubbing my head.  
"You better watch out behind you kid." He points at something behind me. He's most likely having a hallucination. "Right ok." I continued walking, paying no attention to the druggo.  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!" He said before collapsing. Yup, he's defiantly on heroin. So I got to the door and typed in the code. Next thing I know, something's covering up my mouth. A deep, dark, unusual voice spoke slowly and carefully, saying "Try some of this, if you want anymore, meet me at the front of this building, at this exact time, 12:03 am." He started injecting something into my vein. I thrashed around, trying to get out of his grasp. He took the needle or whatever it was out and I immediately felt something. Before he left he called out to me "Don't forgot to bring cash, at least $100" and he disappeared into the night. I suddenly felt so good. It was an amazing feeling. There was no pain. Just this fuzzy feeling circulating through my body. It felt so good. It felt like something was clouding my brain though. Oh well. I shrugged my shoulders and giggled a bit. I opened the door, slowly, and walked in, slowly. Hey look! Lets catch the elevator! I giggled again, pressing the little arrow button pointing up. "Hehe, hey look its green. Haha." I sorta stumbled onto the elevator. "What level do __**I **__live on? Oh that's right, niiinnnneee. N I N E. Nine. Heh." I pressed the funny shaped button for 9. The elevator dinged when it reached the level. "Ha. Ding." I stumbled out of the elevator and fumbled in my back pocket for my key. I finally got it and walked up to my door, attempting multiple times to get the key in. I got into my apartment and closed the door. Wait, hang on. Where am I? I scratched my head and continued walking. I found a tv and a couch. What a great spot to sit. I grabbed the remote and turned it on. Some hot blonde was on the news. I got comfortable on the couch. I watched the tv for a couple of hours until I felt sick. I vomited up all the contents in my stomach on the floor next to the couch. "I'm gonna get more of this" I slurred before falling into a dreamless sleep._ I woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and sweating. That was normal though. I need more. I need to get my dose. I need to. I opened the top drawer of my bedside table. There was only one heroin needle left. "Shit." I injected the magic potion into my left vein. I noticed all the scars from previous injections. After pulling out the needle I felt that great feeling. All my worries in the world disappear. "Good bye!" I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. "Hello me. How you doin?" I giggled and turned the tap on, splashing some water on my face. I heard a knock on the door. "Who the fuck?"  
"Roy! Open up, it's me, Gar!" Oh little green guy. I walk out of my room and reach the front door. I open it and little green guy is standing right in front of me. "Hey Roy!" He waved  
"Hey." I waved slowly. He walks into my house. I miss my apartment. Dick and Gar convinced me to move houses so I could be close to them if anything happened. "I miss my old apartment. I know we don't live here anymore, we bought an old house on the Danforth, she loves me and her body keeps me warm, I'm happy there, but this is where we used to live." I smirked after singing the familiar barenaked ladies song. "Heh, Barenaked Ladies. Great." Gar scratched his head. I walked into the kitchen. He followed me. I stood behind the counter and lent up against it as Gar sat on the stool on the opposite side. All of I sudden I hear another person coming through the door. "Garfield, Roy, I'm here!" It was Dick. "Yeah, we're in the kitchen." Garfield called out. I saw Dick walk into the kitchen and take a seat next to Gar. "Hey Dick." I greeted him. "Hey Roy, what have you been up to?" He asked  
"Nothin' much." I slurred, not really paying any attention to anything, talking was too comprehend. "Okay. How are you?" He asked  
"Fine." Dick looked over to Garfield and he just shrugged.  
"Ok.."  
"You guys should leave." I said before walking off and shutting my bedroom door. I heard the muffled voices speak before they left.  
"He's obviously paid no attention to rehab." Garfield said.  
"Yeah. We should go." And then they left. Everything was so good. I felt good. No, I felt great. And then suddenly all that good feeling just got up and left. I vomited on the floor. Funny how even though you have nothing in your stomach you can still vomit. I haven't eaten in days. Damn, I feel weird. Really sleepy. I shrugged and lay down. Going back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So there you go, that's chapter 3. If you are confused this chapter was set before Dick and Gar visit Roy in chapter 2. Thanks for reading, please review! :D Oh and the lyrics "I know we don't live here anymore, we bought an old house on the Danforth, she loves me and her body keeps me warm, I'm happy there, but this is where we used to live." are from the Barenaked Ladies song The Old Apartment :D**


	4. Rachel's Story

**So hi again, here is the 4th chapter for Lucid Dreams. This is all in Rachel's POV and it starts off as a flash back. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_There were no cracks in the ceiling, though I felt like the roof was going to cave in on me. It was a scary feeling, even though it wasn't happening I could already feel the pain of the roof crashing down on me and the dust clogging my airways. To get these thoughts out of my head I rose from my bed and left the room. I went to the bathroom, turned on the tap and splashed cold water on my face. Pulling my head away from the sink I caught my reflection. There weren't cracks on the mirror but there were cracks on my face. Out of those cracks dark, crimson blood seeped through. I couldn't help but watch the blood fall, it was almost hypnotizing. It felt like I was drifting away from the world, finally getting away from all the pain and hurt that I've known for so long. When I was almost gone something pulled me back in. A voice, a small, quiet voice calling out to me like a lighthouse guiding a boat through a thick fog. I couldn't quite make out what it was saying, but I wasn't really concentrating on it. The quiet voice became louder and more clear.  
"Rachel, Rachel, where are you?"  
I tried to answer the voice but something was stopping me. Something was holding me back. Some invisible force was holding my wrists and neck. I couldn't move or talk. I couldn't even breathe. I didn't want to die this way. There was a razor in front of me. The invisible force guided me towards the razor. It urged me to pick it up, so I did. I ran the razor across my wrist. It felt like a trickle of ice cold water falling down my hand. I dropped the razor and let my hand fall to my side. Before I drifted away, I heard the voice again.  
"Rachel, what have you done?"  
The voice came behind me, it was too late though, I was already gone. _

_I awoke in a sterile white room. The bed below me was uncomfortable and I could hear a beeping noise. I tried to lift my right arm but the pain was too intense. I tried to cry out but the invisible force was stopping me again. I couldn't move, my whole body was in pain. I felt tired and extremely light headed. I hated not being able to move, I felt so restricted. I figured out where I was. In a hospital, attached to a drip and a life support machine I think. Or maybe not. I had no idea.  
"Rachel, are you awake?" It was the quiet voice from before. I turned my head to the left side, where I heard the voice. It was about the only thing I could do.  
"Oh thank god, I was so worried about you." It was Victor Stone. My best friend and surrogate big brother. He was the one who had saved me, I was thankful but at the same time about annoyed. I didn't want to be saved.  
"Why Rachel? Why did you want to end it like this?" He started to tear up. I wanted to answer him but the invisible force wouldn't let me, it was almost like they took away my vocal chords and voice box. I got tired, really tired. I drifted away again, not wanting to wake up._

_Blinking my eyes I awoke in the sterile white room again. This time there wasn't anything in my right arm, but there was still a drip in my left arm. I could move now. I started to sit up but someone said to me  
"Don't sit up, push this button and the bed will sit you up." I looked up to the voice and realised it was a doctor. I pressed the button that the doctor was pointing to and half of the bed started to rise. That was a lot more comfortable.  
"Your friend has gone home, he said that he will be back later, tomorrow probably." I nodded to the doctor, still unable to talk. I found a remote for the tv on the wall in front of me. I turned it on and flicked through, trying to find a good program. I settled for the news.  
"Breaking news, the Bank of Jump City has just been broken into, police are still trying to find the suspect and several casualties have been counted." The tacky newsreader reported. Maybe the Teen Titans should've stayed together. Lucky we're all still friends._

* * *

I hate getting those memories. I'm getting them all the time. I wish I didn't get them and I wish I could talk. The invisible force is still stopping my voice, I'm scared to try and break out of its hold. I still communicate with the ex-Teen Titans, through letters and e-mails, sometimes they come over. I mostly stay in touch with Victor though, he is still my brother. I looked down at my wrist, the scar was still there from 3 years ago, as big as ever. I hate looking at it, it brings back memories of that horrible night.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the 4th chapter. Um the first paragraph was really dark but I actually sorta enjoyed writing this chapter. So yeah, please review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
